


The Door

by CycloneRachel



Category: Being Human (US/Canada)
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, No Dialogue, Post-Canon, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:14:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22843876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CycloneRachel/pseuds/CycloneRachel
Summary: Robbie never hated his sister.
Kudos: 5





	The Door

Robbie never hated his sister.

Resented, at some points, sure. Because she was the favorite, and he was the screw-up and it only got worse after she died.

That was why he wanted the house- even though he wasn’t the type who’d stay in one place for very long, he wanted a chance to make it better. Especially after his mother died, he only wanted things to be right.

He just wasn’t very good at that.

And then… then he found out she was alive. His sister, beautiful Sally, perfect Sally, Sally with the boyfriend who didn’t deserve her, was alive. Somehow.

It was complicated.

~

He was dead.

Electrocuted- which meant it hurt for a second, and then he felt nothing at all.

It was okay, actually. He always knew he didn’t really mean anything- and now he was literally invisible.

Except, his sister and her weird friends could still see him. Which was also complicated.

Of course, Sally felt terrible about his death- specifically because he’d died in _her_ house, and he guessed she felt like it was her responsibility. But then again, earlier he’d been the enemy, when he had tried to sell the house and they did everything possible to stop him.

He supposed that wasn’t going to happen now that _he_ was dead.

After all, nobody would want a house with one ghost- let alone two.

He’d heard Sally and her friends argue about bringing him back to life, as he hadn’t done anything to deserve what happened to him just because he’d gotten mixed up with her. But it wasn’t worth it, so he decided to leave, and make things easier from everyone. Not be a burden anymore, unlike any other time in his life.

He didn’t go back to Boston after that.

But one and a half months after he left, a door appeared.

He didn’t know what it meant, or how it had come into being- but he knew it was meant for him, somehow. He was drawn to it, as it slowly opened… and his sister was there, waiting for him.

She offered a hand to him, and he didn’t resent her. He never would’ve been able to imagine it, in that moment.

He took her hand, and the door closed behind him.


End file.
